Edge of Tomorrow
:"Lebe, Stirb, Noch mal" ::- Slogan im Trailer Edge of Tomorrow ist ein US-amerikanischer Military-Science-Fiction-Film von Regisseur Doug Liman, der 2014 in die Kinos kam. Der Film verwendet die gleichen Mechanismen wie Und täglich grüßt das Murmeltier. Der Protagonist ist in einer Zeitschleife gefangen und versucht, dieser zu entkommen. Handlung Die Erde wird von einer weitüberlegenden Alienrasse, genannt die Mimics, angegriffen und scheint trotz vieler verbitterter Angriffe zu verlieren. Die Aliens haben bereits Europa eingenommen und die dortige Bevölkerung fast gänzlich ausgelöscht. Major Bill Cage gerät in dieser Zeit aus Versehen in die Armee und wird bei der finalen Schlacht in Europa getötet. Jedoch wird er in eine Zeitschleife gefangen und erlebt den Tag immer wieder neu, wenn er stirbt. Diese Fähigkeit verschafft der Menschheit einen großen Vorteil gegenüber den übermächtigen Angreifern ... Inhalt Vor einigen Jahre wurde die Erde von einer Alienrasse, genannt Mimics, angegriffen, die inzwischen großes Bereiche Europas eingenommen und die dortige Bevölkerung vernichtet haben. An der Spitzer der Mimics steht der sogenannte Omega-Mimic, das als Gehirn fungiert und alle anderen Mimics kontrolliert. Die militärischen Kräfte der ganzen Welt haben sich zur United Defense Force (UDF) zusammengeschlossen, um in der größten Offensive der Menschheitsgeschichte, der Operation „Downfall“, Europa zurückzuerobern. Major Cage, der für die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit zuständig war, wird vom militärischen Befehlshaber der UDF, General Brigham, zum Private degradiert, als dieser sich weigert, mit einer Filmcrew die erste Angriffswelle der Normandie zu begleiten. Cage wird ohne Kampferfahrung einer Kampftruppe zugewiesen. Mit einem künstlichen Exoskelett ausgerüstet, wird er und sein Trupp an einem Strand der Normandie abgeworfen. Doch die Mimics scheinen von dem Angriff gewusst zu haben und metzeln die Armee der Menschen nieder. Das gleiche Schicksal trifft auch Cage, der allerdings vorher mit dem Blut eines Alpha-Mimics in Kontakt kommt. Er wacht nach seinem Tod am Morgen des vorherigen Tages plötzlich wieder auf. Er versucht, seinem Umfeld zu erklären, dass die Landeeinheiten in eine Falle laufen, doch niemand glaubt ihm. So wiederholen sich die Ereignisse am Strand, Cage stirbt erneut und wacht wieder am Morgen des Vortages auf. Cage findet heraus, dass er in einer Zeitschleife gefangen ist und denselben Tag immer wieder erlebt, nachdem er stirbt. Durch die Hilfe von Sergeant Rita Vrataski, die ebenfalls einst in einer Zeitschleife gefangen war, erfährt er, dass er diese Fähigkeit von dem Alpha-Mimic erhalten hat. Sie trainiert Cage jeden Tag, damit er den Omega-Mimic irgendwann töten und die Schlacht zugunsten der Menschheit gewinnen kann. Gemeinsam mit dem ehemaligen Wissenschaftler Dr. Carter schmieden sie den Plan, das Omega, das sich irgendwo im besetzten Europa befinden muss, zu finden und zu töten. Der Tod des Omega würde auch die übrigen Aliens töten. Bald hat Cage Visionen, die das Omega in einer Talsperre in der Schweiz zeigen, welche Carter als die Bogentalsperre am Lai da Curnera identifiziert. Cage gelingt es nach sehr vielen Versuchen, sich zu der Talsperre durchzuschlagen, jedoch erweist sich die Vision als Falle der Mimics. Diese erwarten ihn bereits und versuchen, ihn auszubluten, damit seine Fähigkeit zur Antizipation verloren geht. Indem Cage sich rechtzeitig ertränkt, kann er sich jedoch seine Fähigkeit bewahren. Mit Rita schafft Cage es bald, zu General Brigham durchzudringen und ihn zu überzeugen, ihm ein experimentelles Ortungsgerät auszuhändigen, das die Kontrollstrahlung des Omegas anhand eines lebenden Alpha-Mimics zurückverfolgen kann. Cage lokalisiert den Omega-Mimic im Untergeschoss des Louvre in Paris. Da er vorher aber einer Bluttransfusion unterzogen wird, verliert er die Fähigkeit, den Tag neuzuerleben. Ihm bleibt also nur noch ein Versuch, das Omega zu töten. Cage und Rita gelangen mit Unterstützung der Einheit, der Cage seit der Degradierung angehört, in einem gestohlenen Kipprotor-Quadcopter nach Paris und kämpfen sich bis auf das Gelände des Louvres vor. Dabei verlieren Cage und Rita jedoch ihre komplette Einheit. Sie gelangen unter die Glaspyramide im Innenhof des Louvre. Nach einem ersten und letzten Kuss der beiden gelingt es Cage, zum Omega-Mimic hinabzutauchen und seine Granaten zu zünden. Nach der tödlichen Explosion kommt Cage mit dem Blut des Omega in Berührung und wacht erneut auf, diesmal jedoch zu einem Zeitpunkt kurz vor seiner ersten Begegnung mit General Brigham. Nun ist der Krieg beendet. Durch den Tod des Omega-Mimics sind die anderen Mimics sofort gestorben und die Menschheit hat gesiegt. Erneut sucht er, nunmehr wieder im Rang eines Majors, Rita in der Basis auf. Er lächelt, während sie ihn fragt, was er von ihr will. Produktion Im April 2010 erwarb Warner Bros. ein Drehbuch von Dante W. Harper für eine Adaption von Sakurazakas Roman für drei Millionen US-Dollar. Der Film ging durch einen Entwicklungsprozess, bevor Doug Liman die Regie für den Film übernahm. Das Drehbuch wurde danach von verschiedenen Drehbuchautoren bearbeitet. Obwohl zunächst Brad Pitt für die Hauptrolle geplant war, wurde im Dezember 2011 Tom Cruise als Hauptdarsteller bestimmt. Dieser begann die Pre-Production für den Film weniger als eine Woche nach der Veröffentlichung von Oblivion. Die Dreharbeiten begannen in London in den Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden im September 2012. Der Trafalgar Square in London wurde zeitweise für die Arbeiten an den Film gesperrt. Edge of Tomorrow wurde nicht in nativem 3D, sondern mit normalen Filmkameras gedreht und erst im Nachhinein konvertiert. Um dennoch eine überzeugende 3D-Wirkung zu gewährleisten, wurde am Set mit einem Stereographen zusammengearbeitet. Der erste Trailer wurde am 11. Dezember 2013 veröffentlicht. Kritik *4.0 / 5 auf filmstarts.de. * 7.9 / 10 auf imdb.com. * 7.6 / 10 auf moviepilot.de. :"Superstar Tom Cruise stirbt in „Edge Of Tomorrow”. Und seine Kollegin Emily Blunt auch. Und das ist kein Spoiler, sondern die Handlung. Sie sterben – und zwar immer wieder. „Live. Die. Repeat.“, so lautet dann auch der martialische Slogan zur tödlichen Action-Variante von „… und täglich grüßt das Murmeltier“. Regisseur Doug Liman („Die Bourne Identität“, „Mr. and Mrs. Smith“, „Jumper“) und sein Autorenteam reichern das auf den ersten Blick vielleicht etwas simpel anmutende Konzept des Alien-Invasions-Actioners mit Humor an und sorgen gekonnt für dramatische Unterfütterung, ohne den Film zu überfrachten. So wurde aus ihrer Verfilmung des Romans „All You Need Is Kill“ des japanischen Sci-Fi-Autors Hiroshi Sakurazaka eine von zwei starken Hauptdarstellern getragene und geradlinig erzählte Action-Sause mit einigen gut positionierten Handlungswendungen, die überdies nicht nur gut ausschaut, sondern vor allem Spaß macht. ... Fazit: So einfach kann unterhaltsames Blockbuster-Kino sein: zwei charismatische Stars und gute Schauspieler, eine geradlinige, nicht zu komplexe, aber spannende Story, gute Action und eine gehörige Portion Humor." ::- filmstarts.de :"'' ... Nachvollziehbar und glaubwürdig ist wenig in diesem Film, unterhaltsam und spannend ist es trotzdem anzuschauen, wie die beiden den Aliens und ihrer Taktik immer weiter auf die Schliche kommen. Anders als etwa in Steven Spielbergs „Krieg der Welten“ oder „Oblivion“ lässt Cruise dieses Mal Humor und sogar Ecken und Kanten an seiner Figur zu, die anfangs ein ausgemachter Feigling und alles andere als ein Sympathieträger ist. Bill wird erst im Laufe des Films dazu. ... Für Popcorn-Kino ohne großes Nachdenken eignet sich der Film sicher und der Regisseur hat noch ein schlagendes Argument, mit dem ihn der „Guardian“ in London zitiert: „Wenn Sie Tom Cruise mögen, sehen Sie ihn in einer genialen Performance. Wenn Sie Tom Cruise hassen: Er stirbt in diesem Film so um die 200 Mal.“''" ::- Focus.de Cast Trailer thumb|center|335 px Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:US-amerikanische Filme Kategorie:FSK 12 Kategorie:2014 Filme Kategorie:Actionfilme Kategorie:Abenteuerfilme Kategorie:110+ Minuten Kategorie:Spielfilme Kategorie:Außerirdische in Filmen Kategorie:Zeitreise in Filmen